Jenis Kelamin
by synstropezia
Summary: Kata siapa Yuu itu pintar? Bahkan teman-temannya, termasuk letkol Guren pun menjulukinya "Orang paling bodoh". Suatu hari, dia menanyakan hal aneh pada Shinoa dkk, mengenai jenis kelamin iblis mereka. Merasa penasaran, Yuu juga menanyakan hal tersebut pada senjata iblisnya, yakni Ashuramaru.


Jenis Kelamin

 **Summary : Kata siapa Yuu itu pintar? Bahkan teman-temannya, termasuk letkol Guren pun menjulukinya "Orang paling bodoh". Suatu hari, dia menanyakan hal aneh pada Shinoa dkk, mengenai jenis kelamin iblis mereka. Merasa penasaran, Yuu juga menanyakan hal tersebut pada senjata iblisnya, yakni Asuramaru.**

Rate : K

Chara : Hyakuya Yuuichiro, Asuramaru

Genre : Comedy, parody

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, humor garing

Owari no Seraph bukan punya author, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam, tengah duduk di pinggir kasurnya, menopang dagu sambil berpikir mengenai beberapa hal, entah apa itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi kurang sepuluh menit, sudah waktunya untuk makan pagi, namun dia tetap sibuk sendiri. Seseorang membuka pintu kasar, bahkan dibanting keras sampai nyaris lepas dari engselnya, membuat pemuda itu membelalakan mata kaget. Tanpa toleransi atau basa-basi, cowok mata empat bernama Kimizuki berteriak lantang.

"Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu dan pergi ke kantin, di pagi hari sudah melamun!"

"O-oh, maaf"

"Dasar Yuu bodoh, apa sih yang kamu pikirkan, sampai membuatku harus turun tangan?"

Usai berganti dengan seragam, mereka berdua pergi bersama menuju kantin. Di sana sudah ada beberapa orang lainnya, yang sedari tadi dibuat menunggu. Yuu menyapa seperti biasa, mengambil jatah makan pagi pada bibi kantin, dan bersiap untuk menyantapnya. Namun kali ini, dia jauh berbeda dibanding beberapa hari lalu. Roti hangat yang baru dipanggang itu hanya ditatapi saja, padahal biasanya dia yang paling bersemangat, membuat tim yang dipimpin oleh Hiiragi Shinoa mendadak khawatir.

"Hoi, hoi, jangan menakuti kami semua. Air mukamu nampak buruk hari ini" komentar Kimizuki yang dianggukan oleh tiga orang lainnya

"Ceritakan saja, mungkin kami bisa membantu" ucap Yoichi, cowok berperangi paling baik di tim itu, berusaha menawarkan bantuan

"Hmm...mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta" bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini pun, Shinoa masih bisa bercanda. Bagi semua anggota tim, Yuu si bodoh yang mendadak mati lemas adalah masalah besar

"Memangnya orang bodoh seperti dia, mengerti tentang jatuh cinta?" Mitsuba ikut memberi komentar pedas, lebih tepatnya pertanyaan atas perkataan yang tadi diucapkan Shinoa

"Siapa juga yang sedang jatuh cinta atau apalah itu. Aku sedang memikirkan satu hal beberapa waktu terakhir ini" akhirnya Yuu buka mulut, namun kerisauan mereka belum terjawab, karena masih menimbulkan teka-teki penuh tanda tanya

Satu hal yang si bodoh itu pikirkan sampai galau? Paling tidak jauh dari Mika, atau mungkin sebuah hal baru? Misalnya, mengenai seseorang yang tak kalah spesial dari vampir pirang itu? Masalah bertarung dengan Guren? Siapa yang paling kuat di antara mereka berdua? Bisa saja jauh lebih serius dari terkaan mereka berempat. Yuu masih terdiam dalam pose berpikir, membuat ekspresi wajah rekan satu timnya berubah, mulai dari penasaran, greget sendiri, senyum-senyum tidak jelas, sampai ingin menampar akibat terlalu kesal menunggu jawaban. Mungkin karena terlalu bingung, otak Yuu karatan.

"Katakan saja, mau menunggu sampai kapan baru dijawab?" dialah orang dengan ekspresi 'ingin menampar akibat terlalu kesal menunggu jawaban', siapa lagi kalau bukan Kimizuki

"Apa kalian tau..."

"Tau mengenai apa? Pacar letkol Guren?" sedangkan orang dengan ekspresi 'senyum-senyum tidak jelas' adalah Shinoa, seringainya semakin bertambah lebar ketika Yuu buka mulut

"Mengenai..."

"Cepat katakan!" Yoichi mendadak heboh menunggu lanjutan pertanyaan dari Yuu, dialah orang dengan ekspresi 'greget sendiri'

"Jenis..."

"Jenis wanita yang patut dikencani?" tebak Mitsuba asal-asalan, tak kalah hebohnya dengan Yoichi, namun dia adalah orang dengan ekspresi 'penasaran'

"Jenis kelamin iblis kalian masing-masing" ucap Yuu melanjutkan pertanyaannya, yang sedari tadi dipotong-potong

 _GUBRAK!_

Mendadak keempat orang tersebut pingsan, mereka pikir ada masalah serius apa, ternyata sebuah pertanyaan mengenai 'jenis kelamin senjata iblis kalian'. Kimizuki yang sudah tidak tahan pun nyaris menampar pipi Yuu, namun dicegat oleh Yoichi dengan alasan mempermalukan tim Hiiragi Shinoa. Hampir semua orang di dalam kantin menjadi penonton dadakan, bahkan diam-diam, letkol Guren menggelengkan kepala merasa heran, kenapa murid didiknya begitu bodoh?

"Kirain ada apa, ternyata kamu galau akibat pertanyaan bodoh semacam itu?!" teriak Kimizuki penuh emosi, tidak terima karena dibuat khawatir hanya karena masalah sepele seperti jenis kelamin

"Sudah, sudah, kenapa Yuu-kun penasaran dengan jenis kelamin senjata iblis kami?" syukurlah Yoichi masih berada di sini, jika tidak maka terjadilah perang dunia ke sepuluh antara Kimizuki dan Yuu

"Masalahnya, aku tidak tau jenis kelamin Ashuramaru"

"Dan hal itu merisaukanmu?" bukan hanya Kimizuki, Mitsuba pun tak habis pikir

"Tidak apa-apa bukan, menanyakan hal tersebut? Mitsuba, jenis kelamin iblismu apa?"

"Ah eto...eto...laki-laki, mungkin?" jawabnya dengan suara pelan, karena dia sendiri tidak tau harus menjawab apa

"Kalau Shinoa?"

"Aku tidak yakin sih, mungkin laki-laki seperti Mitsuba"

"Kalau Kimizuki dan Yoichi, apa jenis kelamin senjata iblis kalian?"

"Laki-laki" jawab pemuda bersurai pink itu penuh keyakinan, meski dia belum pernah menanyakan hal tersebut pada Kiseki-O, yakni nama dari senjata iblisnya yang berupa dual pedang

"Sayangnya aku tidak tau, nanti kutanyakan" seharusnya Mitsuba dan Shinoa berkata jujur saja, kalau mereka juga sama seperti Yoichi. Mungkin untuk jaga image sebagai senior

"Yuu-san, apa kamu tau? Jenis kelamin sebenarnya ada tiga, yaitu laki-laki, perempuan, dan yang terakhir baru ditemukan, yaitu banci" ucap Shinoa penuh kesesatan, tetapi si bodoh Yuu main percaya saja

"Benarkah? Wow, aku tidak menyangkanya"

"Shinoa, kenapa kau..."

Belum selesai melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Shinoa langsung menutup rapat mulut Mitsuba menggunakan tangan kanan. Mereka berlima pun keluar dari kantin, bersiap untuk membasmi vampir di luar sana. Letkol Guren memperhatikan dari jauh seperti tadi, ternyata dia mengetahui tentang pertanyaan yang diajukan Yuu sewaktu makan pagi barusan.

" _Kenapa Yuu tidak bertanya, mengenai jenis kelamin iblisku?"_ ternyata Guren pun bisa merisaukan hal sekecil itu. Meski terkadang sebal, atau merasa terganggu oleh tingkah bocah tersebut, Guren tetap menganggap Yuu sebagai murid kesayangan, atau jangan-jangan menaruh perasaan lain terhadapnya?

 _Malam hari..._

Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan sekarang adalah jadwalnya tidur. Di bawah alam kesadaran, Yuu nampak berjalan mendekati Asuramaru, yang seperti biasa sedang duduk di atas sebilah pedang. Jarang-jarang melihatnya datang kemari, gumam bocah iblis berambut panjang model gelombang itu, entah mengapa, dia merasa agak senang.

"Hoi Asuramaru, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"Baiklah, akan kujawab, asal bukan mengenai masa laluku. Kita baru saja berteman, kamu mengetahuinya, bukan?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menanyakan privasi orang lain. Langsung saja, ya, apa jenis kelaminmu?"

"E-eh, jenis kelamin?" Asuramaru justru balik bertanya merasa kaget, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menanyakan hal tersebut

"Apa salah menanyakan jenis kelamin? Aku dibuat galau seharian akibat pertanyaan itu belum terjawab"

"A...ah...eto...eto..."

"Hmmm...sepertinya tanpa perlu bertanya padamu aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Banci, kata Shinoa itu adalah jenis kelamin terbaru yang ditemukan akhir-akhir ini"

"Ban...ci...?"

Tunggu sebentar, memangnya ada jenis kelamin banci? Dalam hati, Yuu bergumam 'akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang, semua berkat Shinoa', sedangkan Asuramaru masih sibuk mencari jawabannya, entah mengapa terdengar asing, padahal dia yakin hanya ada dua di dunia. Mungkin sekarang Shinoa sedang tertawa, karena troll darinya sukses menjebak Yuu.

"Jenis kelamin banci? Apa itu?"

Ternyata memang, Yuu itu bodoh tingkat akut.

Tamat


End file.
